Its A Revolution I Suppose
by PlatinumFusion
Summary: Mason and Christian start there pokemon journey. But when things turn them upside down, They are stuck in the middle of a revolution that will change their lives forever. Now they survive in this new world much similar to theirs, but only back in time.
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at writing a story! XD I'm new here so it's gonna be a challenge. So have fun reading this!**

**P.S Yes, I named this story after "Radioactive"! (lol) XD**

Chapter 1: Introduction 

RING! RING! RING! I struggled to get up. ("7 o'clock. Ugh!") I though. Hi, my name is Mason Londonwood. I am a trainer (well, almost a trainer) in the Endonal Region, a small region just north of Karlos. Today, I turn 12 and get to go on a journey with my friends. So, Today I have to be ready. Well, if I can myself up!

"Oh Arceus, i forgot!" I shout getting ready. I grab my shoes and my Pikachu IPod( I already have my clothes on since last night) and burst out the door. "Bye Mom!" I scream as I run down my street.

"Have fun!" I hear my mom say as I run about 20 feet from my house. I live in a town called Charles Town. Its basically the starter place for all trainers. I run all the the way to my friend's, Christian, house. Right when I'm about to knock, the door quickly opens.

"MASON, YOUR HERE!" Christian shouted! "HIii..," I struggle to say when he scared me half to death, "Don't scare me like that!" "Sorry, I was just very excited." he said walking out the door. "Ready to go?". "Yep, lets go to the professor's lab!" I replied. "Catch me if you can!" I said running as fast as I can. "Hey!" Christian complained.

10 minutes later...

("Christian takes forever!") I thought with boredom. I am already at the front door of the lab and I still cant see him. I played "Take Back The Night" by CaptainSparkles on my IPod. Then, I finally see him at the gate entrance. He was out of breath I could see.

"Finally!" I screamed at him being impatient. "Hey! I'm not that athletic as you are!" Christian panted as he reached the door. DING DONG! no answer. "Whats taking him so long?" Christian said. "And I thought I was the only impatient person here." I mocked him. After 30 seconds, the door opened. It was the professor's assistant, Logan.

"Hello boys," Logan started, " the professor is ready to see you." We walked into the lab. The lab was HUGE! It was as big as a football field. There were machines as big as houses lined up next to each other. In the middle, there was Professor Wayne and a table filled with data.

"Hello there Mason Londonwood and Christian Backer. welcome to my lab."He smiled. In his hands were two Pokeballs. ("Most likely ours") Mason thought. We reached the professor and told us to pull out our hands.

"Here are your Eevees, Trainer ID card, empty Pokeballs, and a Pokedex." Wayne siad while giving us each of everything. You might be wondering, Why Eevees for our starter pokemon? Well, Eevee is the most common pokemon in our region and you have 8 evolutions to choose from. So, there are usually tournaments for Eevees and their evolutions only.

We walked out of the lab ready to hit Route 501(500 is our route system). "Have a safe trip boys!" Wayne shouted as we exited the lawn of the lab. We turned our heads and waved at Wayne. "Alright. See ya!" Christian and I shouted back. We headed for Route 501.

Route 501

"So what are we going do now?" I asked Christian. "I know," He replied ",Lets let out our pokemon!" "That's a great idea!" I said grabbing my Pokeball from my belt. "Pokeball, Go!" We said throwing our Pokeballs on to the ground. The Pokeball makes a pop sound and lying on the ground were two Eevees.

"Vee?" The Eevees said in a confused voice. I lean down next to my Eevee and smiled. "Hi. My name is Mason. I am your trainer." "Vee!" The Eevee shouted while the Eevee jumped onto my shoulder. I just smiled and saw Christain talking to his Eevee. Christian, which of course his Eevee is on his shoulder, said " Hey I know what. Let's have a battle!" That's an awesome idea Christian!" I excitedly said with a smile on my face. ("I'm going to beat him") I thought.

_ "Watch out!" _Something said in my head. What the? That was weird. "Hey Christian, did you hear something?" I asked him with a confused face. " No. Why?" Christian asked. "Nothing," I lied. That was the weirdest thing I have heard.

"Alright lets start." Christian said in a battle position. "Eevee, go!" he commanded. "Lets start this Eevee!" I screamed. "Um... What moves do Eevees learn again?" Christian asked. I facepalmed. "Really, Christian." I started, "You have a Pokedex plus I researched Eevee on the Internet a month ago." He grabbed his Pokedex and searched for Eevee's moves.

_"Eevee's moves"_ The Pokedex started, _"Move #1: Sand Attack. Move #2: Tackle. Move #3: Quick Attack. Move #4: Shadow Ball"  
_ Wow. ("Shadow Ball already!") I thought shocked. "This is got to be a joke!" Christian chuckled. "Well. A Pokedex never lies," I explained. "NOW lets start the battle!" I said. We found a clearing 30 seconds down the road. A perfect place for a first battle. We went to opposite sides of the field and faced each other. I just smiled, "I'm gonna take you down." "Not if I take you down first!" Christian said. "Now Eevee, use Tackle!" The battle has begun.

"Dodge!" I commanded. My Eevee went to the left and dodged the incoming Eevee. "Hey! Not Fair!" Christain said. "Use, Sand Attack!" The Eevee kicked up alot of sand. Too much sand I thought. I couldn't see ANYTHING through the sand. It was just everywhere. It was finally clearing up till...

"Shadow Ball!" I heard Christian say. As It just became clear enough to see good I saw a black ball hit my Eevee hard. "Eevee!" I screamed as I ran over to the fallen Pokemon. It fainted. "Are you alright?" I worried as I picked up my little friend. "Eev..." I heard it weakly said. I looked over at Christian and I saw him do a little victory dance.

"I win! You lose!" Christian screamed at me. "Sore winner.." I mummered with a smile. Like he had super hearing I heard him scream, "Hey! I am not a sore winner!" I just chuckled, "Yeah right!" Christian is one of those people who brags after he win something. I returned my Eevee and started to get up. Time to go to the next town.

"One question?" I said, "Wheres the next town?" Random silence for 12 seconds. That meant he didn't know. "IDK." He responded. ("Yep. I knew it") I thought. We are in the middle of nowhere and we dont know where is the next town. Great.

"Nice battle." Said a voice from behind. I turn around and I see a girl about 14-ish. She just stood there, next to a tree, and smiled. "Um Hi." I began. Wait? Why did start off the sentence like that. The girl just smiled an said, "Hi. My name is Merry Dawson.

** Hoped You liked It! :D Next time ill try to make it more descriptive next time. Plus its like 9:45 so I'm getting tired. chapter 2 should be out within 2 weeks.**

**P.S Today is 9/11 so I am dedicating all losses on the attack in 2001. *Moment of Silence***


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! The second Chapter! :D If you might be wondering about the song from Ch.1 ("Take Back The Night" by CaptianSparkles), I'm a Minecraft fan! XD **

**Anyways, Hope you like this chapter!  
**

Chapter 2: The Apocalypse  


"WHAAAAAT!?" Christian screamed. We was so loud I thought people in Kanto could hear it. We just found out that the path to Flux City was literately 10 feet from the clearing. 10 FEET! ("Come on! I'm not that stupid!") I thought.

"Yep. You're that stupid." Merry said like she read my thought. Wait. WHAT?! Did she just read my thoughts! My eyes widened at this feeling and I almost fell over. "What's wrong?" Christian asked. My mind was racing as fast as a Ponyta. How did she READ MY MIND! Merry just laughed at my reaction.

"Who? What? WHATS GOING ON?!" Christian said in confusion putting his hand on his head. I finally got my grip and stood up. "So, let's go!" I said. In the past 5 minutes, We met Merry, found out our minds were idiots, and she wanted to come with us on our journey. So, we said yes.

As we were walking for about a mile or so Merry asked, "So, is this your first time?". "Well, of course you would know." I replied with a smile. Christian, who was 20 feet ahead of us, just said, "Hey Mason! Stop messing with your girlfriend and get up here! That just offended me. I ran up to him and slapped his face. Yeah, to the face.

"OOWWWWW!" Christian screamed again loudly in the past 30 minutes. "Mason, WHY THE HE** WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Woh. Talk about a bad mouth. And for a 12 year old, Oh my Arceus.

I looked out and I saw what we were looking for, Flux City. City of the Scientist. The view was AMAZING! I could see the few skyscrapers in the sky. "We're almost there," I said. Right when I took my first step, Christian tripped me. I landed on my face and the pain felt like a nuclear bomb went off in my head. Luckily, I didn't scream like what Christian does.

"Are you alright?" Merry worried. "Yeah," I said struggling to get up, "Just a few scratches." It was more than a few scratches. I was bruised a lot on my face and I think it may be bleeding. I don't know. With all the pain it's very hard to tell.

"We need to get you to Flux City fast." Merry said. "Yeah, have fun". Christian mocked. "All come on Christian," Merry started, "It's not like..."

Something big went off. About 1 mile from where we are, I huge robot was towering above the trees. It was probably even bigger than the skyscrapers. It was red and had metallic,robotic legs and arms which were silver. The robot was attacking something but it was too hard to tell.

"We need to get out of here NOW!" Merry screamed. Me, Merry, and surprisingly Christian were running down the hill toward Flux City. We were running faster than I had ever run in my entire life. Even Christian was keeping pace with us. "We're almost there!" I screamed. We were at least 1/2 mile to the city.

What came next i wasn't very sure. First, I'm running as fast as a Sports Car and then I hear what sounded like a Hydrogen bomb exploded. I looked back and I saw the robot blow up into a Quadrillion pieces. I fell to the ground and I fainted. It was the worst day of my life.

* * *

I was in the middle of nowhere in a black thickness. ("Where am I?") I thought.

_"You're in your unconscious mind,"_ said a voice. It was the voice from before. ("Where are you?") I said looking around and seeing nothing but darkness.

_"You silly. We are in your mind. Not real life."_ the voice said chuckling.

"Then get me out of here!" I screamed at the voice, panicking. I looked around. It was hopeless. All I could see was blackness and I looked down to make sure I was OK. I couldn't even see my self.

_"Didn't you hear me. We're in your mind. Your body need rest for recovery" _The voice said.

"Get out of my mind!" I screamed like a monkey. I didn't want ANOTHER person in my mind. Why does EVERYONE want to go in my mind.

_"Alright. Alright. I was only trying to help. But I will see you again..."_ the voice responded while getting softer.

"What do you mean..." I started. Then I just blacked out.

* * *

Flux City

I was starting to wake up. It was a struggle, but I finally made it out of my dream world. I opened my Green eyes and looked around. I easily recognized this place from the Internet. I was in a Pokecenter.

Then, i door opened and came in was Nurse Joy, Merry, and Christian. I could tell they were all worried.

"Are you ok?" Both Merry and Christian worried. After what happened, I'm surprised they barely got an damage.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled. "You gotta see this" Christian said throwing me a newspaper. It read:

_Flux City Breaking News: Almost Apocalyptic Situation _

_"Earlier today a atomic bomb was set off 2 miles from the city, causing havoc across the nation. Thousands of trees were wiped off the face of Earth, hundreds of building reported damaged, and reports of 45 human deaths across the region and 10,000 reported Pokemon deaths. Surprisingly, there were few building damage to the city, despite being the closest urban area to the epicenter. People are calling this a national threat and Police and the government are currently reviewing this "attack". More information on how this began and how Flux City was lucky to survive."_

I just stood there shocked. Oh my, Arceus. We just witnessed a national incident and we were the front row seats. I got out of the bed and nearly fell. Merry and Christian helped me get up and we walked into the Lobby. The Pokecenter was as huge as Professor Wayne's lab.

We walked to a couch and sat down. I looked outside to the front. I saw little damage to the city. How in the world did the city survive when it was this close! There is no way the city could still be standing on its own two feet. It's just, strange.

I have like ten billion questions in my head right now. Like, how did WE survive? We were closer to the robot then to the city.

"Its weird, right?" Merry broke the science. "I know right, look outside. It's snowing!" Christian said. I looked back out side. It wasn't snowing snow. It was snowing ash! Looks like we're gonna be trapped here for a while.

I looked around the main lobby. There were alot of people here. There were Scientist, Police, Pokemon Trainers. Wait? Our Pokemon! I completely forgot about my poor little Eevee. I really must feel like an idiot right now. Then the speakers came on.

"Attention everybody." It was Nurse Joy's voice. "The Pokecenter right now is currently closed and all people must remain in the building until further maintenance. Thank you." Told you we were stuck. "What now?" I asked.

We just stood silent for about 30 second until Christian said, "I know! Lets go tho the gym and ohh..." He forgot we were stuck in the Pokecenter. I walked up to the main desk and asked for my Pokemon. Nurse Joy 2 minutes later came back wit my Eevee and gave it to me. "Thanks," I said to her.

I kept my Eevee in my Pokeball so then It wont have to get into this mess. I just stood there, staring at the Pokeball and smiled. "I'm gonna call you Fusion." I said to the Pokeball. I walked to my friends and sat down. "So Merry, what kind of Pokemon do you have?" I asked.

She just smiled. " I only have a Sylveon." She pulled out a Pokeball. Wow. Sylveon are like the rarest Evolution of them all. I looked over her shoulder and saw Christian playing his IPod. He just screamed at the device because he lost a match in a fighting game.

"Great! What could go wrong next?" Christian shouted. Oh, the Irony. 2 seconds after he said that, the lights shut off. I heard a few people scream, mostly girls. The only light that emitted was the outside which did get some good lighting where we were at and Christian IPod.

"Attention everyone!" Nurse Joy screamed. "Our backup generators had failed! We are going to have to evacuate the building to another facility next door!" Wait? We were on backup generators this WHOLE TIME! NOW someone tells me. Looks like we are going into the thickest snow ever.

** Hoped you liked it! :D It came a lot faster than I expected to be. So, yeah. See ya!**

**~_PlatinumFusion_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this came SO late! :( There are many reasons why:  
**

**1) School and homework caught up to me.**

**2) I've been playing the Xbox a little TOO much. XD **

**3) I've been managing my YouTube account lately.**

**So, here it is! I tried to cut down on the really long paragraphs. They were getting to long. XD **

Chapter 3: Survival/ Gym Battle!  


Within 5 minutes, we were already outside. Most people were lined up singled-filed but Me, Merry, and Christian decided to huddle to keep each other warmed up.

Of course, we all had mask on but I could smell the horrifying, disgusting smell of the ash. luckily, the ash did stop falling a while ago, but still. I didn't like any smell that smelled like puke.

We talked as little as possible so we could take more air. People started filing in the next building when we got close. I looked up and saw a giant 3-story brownish building. I remembered it was here for something but that though pushed away.

People started entering the building one by one. I went first, then Christian, and finally Merry. There was a long passageway lit up only by torches.

"FINally!" Christian screamed as he pulled off his mask and threw it to the ground.

"Well, we found one way to shut your mouth." I said to him with the troll face **(lol. dB)**

"HEY!" He screamed. Everyone turned to look at him and it was funny. We made it to a large room but I couldn't tell because it was so dark.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on and what I saw was amazing. We were in a large arena with multiple rows of seats and a giant, dirt-covered center with a white painted pokeball the diameter of probably the professor's lab. Any trainer would know this place by heart. It was a Pokemon Gym.

'What's this place?" Christian asked. Merry and I just face palmed. How did he NOT know this place! Well, it's Christian so I'm not that surprised.

Funny thing too that the Gym is right next to the Pokecenter. I guess it's easy access to the Pokecenter when you lose a Gym battle.

"Attention everyone!", Nurse Joy started, "We will be staying here in the gym till further notice." ("Well, We are gonna be here for a while!") I thought.

We heard footsteps and looked where they were. There was a tall, skinny man and he had a white lab coat on. He looked worried but serious. Of course, I would know because I researched a lot about the Endonal Region 2 months ago.

It was the Flux City Gym Leader, Jimmy**(lol)**. Right next to him was his pokemon, a Pikachu. Yep, the first gym is the Electric Gym.

He walked to the crowd and started talking to Joy but It didn't matter.

"So, what... Hey!" I said but Christian took off like a bullet down the arena, straight to Jimmy. I looked around for Merry. ("Where's Merry?") I thought. She was nowhere. I shrugged and walked to Christian and the Gym Leader.

When I got there, Christian just finished a conversation with him. He turned to me and said, "Guess what I just did!?". He looked VERY excited plus the troll face; not good. "I don't know," I shrugged not really caring what he meant.

He smiled and said, "I convinced him to have a Gym Battle with me!" I looked at him straight in the eye. Then, I start laughing. hard.

"What?" Christian said confused. I got myself back together, now giggling. It was too funny.

"WHAT!?" Christian screamed at me. I stood up and happily said, "And here begins his losing streak."

He looked at me like I was insane, which I thought that was a little bit true. "Seriously." Christian said.

"Sorry," I started, "It's been a while since I last laughed. So, the gym Battle?"

"Oh, Yeah!" Christian remembered.

It took about 5 minutes to get everything situated. I and the rest of the crowd went up to the seats so Jimmy and Christian can have the battle. I sat closer to Christian's side of the field, Closer to the main entrance.

"Hello!" It scared me to death. I turn around to see Merry sitting the seat above me.

"Don't scare me like that!" I screamed at her. "Where have you been the past 20 minutes?"

Merry just smiled. "That's a secret." I was confused. Why would she be keeping something secret? Despite the thought that she could read my mind, I kept my mind shut.

"So, Christian having a battle against Jimmy?" She asked.

"Yep!" I replied. "He's going to lose!"

"Why aren't you cheering for him? He is your friend for crying out loud." Merry said seriously.

"It's just a friend rivalry, you know." I said back to her. "I'm surprised he actually convinced the the Gym leader to battle him!"

"Well," she started, "let's see what happens!"

(Back at the battlefield)

"It's a one on one match, first one to faint loses." Jimmy said.

"Alright," he smirked, "But I will defeat you, Jim the "Jim" Leader!" Here's the troll face again.

"Alright, Pikachu let's go!" Jim throws his pokeball in the air and out came his Pikachu. I could tell it was really strong and plus Christian and I only had one battle.

"I choose you! Awesomeness!" Christian said as he threw his pokeball and his Eevee was ready to battle. Well, I guess he got his Eevee a name.

"Now! Use Shadow Ball!" Christian screamed. His Eevee launched a shadow ball at the Pikachu.

"As always." Jimmy smirked. Oh no. Christian is in big trouble. "Pikachu, use Agility!"

His Pikachu instantly vanished from the spot it was at. The Shadow Ball just hit the outer wall.

Awesomeness, the Eevee, was looking around but it was nowhere.

"Thunderbolt!" Jim said and suddenly the Pikachu appeared right in front of Awesomeness. then, the pikachu sent a huge thunderbolt at Awesomeness. It had nowhere to go.

After the blast, I was shocked. Awesomeness was still standing after that big hit.

"Use Quick Attack!" Christian said. Awesomeness then raced like a freaking bullet down the arena and hit Pikachu. the Pikachu flew half across the arena straight to the wall. That's gotta hurt.

Surprisingly, the Pikachu got back up like it felt nothing.

"Use Tackle!" Christian screamed.

"Use Double Team!" Jim said. Then Pikachu split to 2, then 4, and so on. Awesomeness was completely confused. It was surrounded on all sides.

"Sand Attack!" Christian said. I'm surprised he used a move that doesn't do damage. Dust kicked up all over the two pokemon to the point where I couldn't see inside.

"Get out of there!" Jim said. pikachu then came running out of the dust and waited. ("Awesomeness must still be in there") I thought. Then on the other side of the dust, awesomeness came out and also waited.

The dust finally settled and both sides were waiting to attack. Both were damaged and still fought hard. ("Christian might win this one!") I though smiling.

"We'll see!" Merry said. I stopped smiling. "What do you mean?" I asked. I turned back to the battle.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Christian shouted. Jim then smiled.

"Use Electro Ball." He smirked.

Awesomeness launched a big Shadow Ball while Pikachu launched a big Electro Ball. Both forces clashed at the center creating a explosion.

Then, the Electro Ball came right out of nowhere and hit Awesomeness to the ground. The little Eevee fainted instantly. The battle was over. Christian lost.

Christian just stood there shocked. His expression was filled with emptiness. His mouth was wide open as he returned Awesomeness to it's Pokeball.

I turn around to face Merry. "How did you KNOW!?"I screamed. She just started giggling at my expression. I got a feeling that she could also predict the future.

"You are correct!" Merry happily said. Yep, she just read my mind again.

"I hate this world!" I turn to see Christian behind me and I could instantly tell he's mad. REALLY mad!

"Don't worry Chris.." I started but Christian interrupted me.

"JUST SHUT UP! I MOTHER F**KING LOST!" Christian screamed. Merry and I started backing up a little.

"Should we leave him alone?"I whispered to her.

"It's better that way. Let's go to the snack bar." She whispered back. We both walked away from and started walking to an open door which leads out of the seating area.

I looked back to see Christian sitting down. His face was as low as the sunset. ("I feel sorry for him.") I thought hoping Merry would know.

"Yeah," Merry said worried. We reached the exit and walked into a lobby which had the snack bar. We walked to the snack bar which had no one in line so that was lucky.

"I'd like a Cream Soda," I told the cashier. "And I'd like please," Merry said right after me.

"That will be $2.08," said the cashier. Merry handed a five dollar bill to the cashier and she gave us our drinks and change. Weird having a soda during a National phenomenon.

We sat down at a table and drank our soda. For some weird reason I had this feeling that something bigger was going to happen. I had no explanation for the feeling. It was just unusual.

"What's wrong?" Merry asked.

"Nothing," I said. We started having a conversation about the eight gym leaders and their pokemon. It was a very long conversation but it was a good one to me.

Then I saw Christian walked into the lobby. I was surprised to see him not angry. He actually had a smile across his face. I walked up to him.

"Hey Christian!" I said to him.

"Hey! What's Up?" Christian happily said. I was beyond shocked. He was not mad at all! Christian was confused. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why aren't you mad?" I asked him. I waited for an expression from Christian but nothing came.

"Oh, that. Don't worry." He started, "Jim and I had a conversation. He said to not give up and train harder." Wow. I can't believe he actually took that advise.

"Attention everyone!" Nurse Joy said over the intercom, "We are now allowed to back into the City. Have a nice day!" Already. I thought we would have to stay here for a couple of more hours, or overnight.

"Guess we should go outside?" Merry asked us.

"Sure," I shrugged. I did want to see what outside looked like anyways.

"So Let's-a-go, Mario!" Christian shouted with an Italian accent**(lol)**.

We walked back to that long passageway, which now had the electric lights on now.

"I wonder what It looks like outside," I told them when we were 10 feet to the entrance.

"Yeah," they both said. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. What I saw was just awesome.

People were walking up and down the streets like an average day. The sun was shining bright above us. I checked the time. It was 2:56PM. The air smelled like a nice spring day. What was weird was that there was ash still on the ground. It now only looked like a day after a normal snowstorm.

I looked to see two 9-year olds across the street doing a "snowball" fight, but with ash. Just wow. I've never seen something like this in my life. cars of all colors ran the streets in normal speeds.

"Wow," I heard Christian said. "You got that right!" I replied. "So, where do we go next?"

"Well, The Gym leader told me to go train at Route 502. He said that there are a lot of pokemon there." Christian replied.

"Route 502 is just west of here." Merry said. "Also, I know I really good place to get cotton candy that way!"

"Cool! Let's go!" I said.

"Hold on," Christian said. "I need to heal Awesomeness." He ran to the Pokecenter which is right next door and went inside. Merry and I waited for him at the entrance. After 5 minutes, he came back out.

"Now, Let's go!" Christian said. Then we walked into the streets of Flux City, having a good time.

**That's it for today! Again, sorry for the big delay! :(**

**Hoped you liked it! :D  
**

**_~PlatinumFusion_**


End file.
